


Handmade honey

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирен и Саймон вкалывают самодельный нейротриптилин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade honey

После официальной части они возвращаются в дом, молча дышат запахом Эми, лежат на кровати Эми, а потом проваливаются в сон, словно в бесконечно мягкую подушку. Кошмары не беспокоят их, потому что «гениальная девушка» умеет прогонять морок и с того света тоже. Стены будут долго хранить память о ней, Саймон уверен.

На шнурованных ботинках, выставленных у кровати, застыла кладбищенская земля. 

— Мы проспали целый день, — Саймон отрывает лицо от капюшона куртки, подстеленного под голову. — Слышишь?

Для верности толкает чужое колено, а потом заводит руку вниз, обхватывает бедро и ведет до прострочки кармана. Кирен жмется, выскальзывая из дремы.

Почти семь. Ни единого серого луча не пробивается сквозь сетку тюля. Кирен Уокер вздрагивает и с трудом находит фигуру Саймона среди пыльного марева. 

— На секунду показалось, что все хорошо.  
— Что мы живы? — скрипит Саймон.

Не знакомы друг с другом и в разных уголках страны, и такие потерянные, что вены воют трубами и лютней посреди бывшей детской размером с коробок спичек.

— Нет. Будто воскресли и больше не умирали, — твердо гнет Кирен. — Поэтому все хорошо.

Эми и Рик целуют Кирена перед сном в обе щеки, Саймон с этим ничего не сделает, даже если захочет. Кирен в ответ крепко сжимает губы и скашивает набок - словно хочет избавиться от дождевой капли в уголке рта.

Отныне Кирен Уокер спит полностью одетым и готов сорваться по первой необходимости, но Рортон принял в землю последние гробы и притих сытым придонным хищником.

— Я не по прошлой жизни скучаю, — добавляет Уокер и рассеянно улыбается. — Эта мне стала нравиться больше.

— Рад слышать, — Саймон почесывает его светло-рыжие космы, натыкается на отметину у позвоночника и замирает. — Когда ты в последний раз принимал нейротриптилин?

— Мама вкалывала около четырех, — он спотыкается на полуслове, уставившись на Саймона во все глаза.

И это не чертово восхищение. Идеален – Кирен. Саймон и Эми согласились насчет богом дарованного Уокера еще тогда, после разговора на кладбище. Гранит и сеть желтых лент. Словом, миленькое местечко.

— Погоди, не двигайся, — предупреждает Кирен. 

Саймон пробует сглотнуть слюну. Точно: во рту влажная кровь, смешанная с некрозными тканями. Взрывоопасная смесь, которая переводит пжч в режим чокнутого зомби. Нитка дерьма тянется до самого подбородка и мажет покрывало. Саймон шумно вдыхает, не давая черноте хлынуть еще и через нос. Не только Уокер забыл про укол.

— На кухню, — распоряжается Саймон и стаскивает Кирена с кровати.

Когда в холодильнике находится банка с домашним составом, Кирен даже не осознает, что в ней такое. Кирен отшатывается в сторону, Только когда красная жидкость набралась в шприц. Саймон ловко укалывает себя и расстается с желанием разодрать мальчика на части. 

— Теперь ты, — Саймон кивает на остаток в банке.  
— Твой рецепт? — осторожно спрашивает Кирен, косясь на танцующую у дна взвесь.  
— Людей пророка, — мотает головой Саймон. — Это безопасно. Члены коммуны пользуются им больше трех лет.  
— Ни одного летального исхода?  
— Сейчас или раньше?

Кирен заметно взволнован и чертит кухню от холодильника до дверного косякя, пока Саймона атакуют обрывочные воспоминания десятилетней давности. Ему кажется, будто они здесь толкуют насчет СПИДа или гепатита С, потому что Кирен отказывается заниматься этим без презерватива. Саймон встряхивает Кирена за шею и обещает, что лекарство в полном порядке. Саймон умеет брать на себя ответственность, поэтому расцвеченные фиолетовым губы отвечают: «Хорошо». Кирен склоняет светлую голову и подставляет шею. 

Шприц со щелчком выжимается, нейротриптилин-В начинает путешествие по организму. Кирену жжется и болит, он лупит кулаком о подоконник. Звякают блюдца и чайные ложечки бабки Эми. Чтобы дрожь поскорее унялась, Саймон держит Кирена поперек живота, другой рукой разминает его плечо. Целует черную дыру между шейными позвонками и слизывает остатки смеси, ввинчивая язык в затянувшийся рваный шрам. Кирен шипит и вырывается, выкашливает целые блюдца и чайные ложечки жижи из своего желудка. 

— Жидкость терять нельзя, — приговаривает Саймон, пытается заткнуть ему рот рукой, — заменить все равно нечем.

Не тряпьем же забивать. Именно поэтому бывший наркоша Монро не горит желанием пробовать голубое забвение. Пожалуй, единственный наркотик, которому не довелось побывать в его организме. 

— Думаю, нам не стоит сегодня никуда выходить.  
— А Эми просила использовать время на полную, — Кирен хихикает, запрокидывает голову, заставляя жижу остановиться в трубке пищевода. Почти получается. Кирен давится и пару раз икает. На свитер Саймона попадают крошечные черные фрагменты. 

Во главе угла – благополучие первого восставшего. Саймон обязан сохранить его во что бы то ни стало. Нейротриптилин-В своенравен, но кто же мог предположить, что от домашнего лекарства Кирен попробует превратиться в зомбака?

— Сутки будешь нестабилен, — в запястье бухает острая тяжесть. Саймон ниже натягивает шерстяной рукав – закрыть следы от пятерни Уокера.

В оконной дымке какое-то мгновение красуется отражение уокеровых взбухших скул и надбровных дуг. 

«Гнилушки=монстры».

Саймон проследит, чтобы формула осталась без подтверждения, и будет влюблен ровно настолько, чтобы увести мальчика от охотников, политиканов и диких пжч.

— Я в порядке, — спорит Кирен. — Давай в паб?  
— Давай в кровать.

Кирен Уокер моргает, оборачивается к Саймону и стискивает ледяными пальцами обструганный подоконник. Это вам не Америка, это, мать его, английское захолустье, в котором можно укрыться не хуже, чем в каменной пещере. Саймон мечтает, чтобы их общая кровать оказалась, например, в Нью-Йорке. На этот раз США станет не бегством, а заслуженным отпуском.

— Три месяца, — Кирен подтирает Монро грязный подбородок. Саймон, как верный пес, покоряется движению платка, подставляет горло. — Нам осталось ждать всего ничего.  
— Если только легализация пжч не уловка правительства. Ставлю сотню, что шестимесячная отработка превратится в годовую. Или в трехлетнюю, как считаешь?

Кирен прижимается к его щеке, и Саймон замирает, пытается хорошенько запомнить их с Уокером взаимное положение. Удобное, безопасное и почему-то привычное. Будто они уже стояли вот так целую вечность.

— Предлагаю для начала не травиться домашним нейротриптилином.  
— К нему быстро привыкаешь.  
— Когда ты переодевался, — мнется Кирен, — я видел твою спину. Видел, что с тобой делали. Разве нужно продолжать ставить на себе эксперименты? Разве вы не называетесь освобожденными?  
— Верно, — Саймон мнет бока Кирена, и мальчик закрывает глаза, неловко усаживаясь на подоконник. — Но мне больше не больно, а тогда я давал свое согласие и знал, на что иду.  
— Ты не двенадцатый апостол, Саймон. Хотя бы себя не пичкай проповедями пророка, — отрывисто шепчет Кирен и забирается ему под свитер и майку и скребет ногтями по широкой борозде сшитой кожи, и дразнит подушечками пальцев лопатки, и утыкается Саймону в прорезь свитера. Дышит его запахом или что-то типа того.  
— Договорились. Я сделаю так, как ты просишь.

Саймон срывает пуговицы на рубашке Кирена снизу доверху и думает о том, что пророк наверняка уже сам лишил его апостольего статуса. Потому что Уокер остается жить.


End file.
